The Blushing Moon
by GeekMom13
Summary: Sirius loves making Remus blush.


**I own nothing you recognize.**  
 **This was inspired by a pic by YumeNouveau.**

* * *

Anyone who paid attention to Remus would wonder why he had a blush that never seemed to fade.

Anyone who paid attention to Sirius would probably realize it was his fault.

The other two Marauders never seemed to notice Sirius' smirk though.

"Hey Moony, what's up with the cheeks... is it part of your furry little problem?"

Sirius snorted, "Oh, it definitely is a furry problem thing."

Remus glared at Sirius, turning even redder, "Shut it Pads."

Sirius muttered under his breath, "But I thought you were rather fond of my mouth open, wrapped around your-"

Remus coughed and turned red all the way up to his ears.

"Really Moony, maybe we should take you to see Pomfrey."

"I'm fine," he said, blush starting to fade a little bit.

Sirius once again lowered his voice so only Remus could hear, "that's fine Moons, I'll play naughty nurse for you anytime."

Remus got up from the table and walked away, leaving a far too smug Sirius with a puzzled Peter and James.

"I think he's sick guys."

"Nah, he'll be fine Wormy."

"I don't know."

"I'll go check on him," Sirius stood off and headed off to check where he disappeared to on the map.

* * *

"Moony?"

"Go away, Sirius."

"Don't tell me you're mad at me."

"Must you always say those things?"

"Yes, because when you blush you are bloody adorable."

Remus cocked his eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that."

"I would never insult you Moony!"

He snorted.

Sirius came close and gently rested his hand on the back of Remus' head, leaning in and kissing along his jaw. "Moony, you should know by now I love you."

"I know Pads, I love you too."

"Let's head to class," Sirius said as he led them from the room, commenting quietly about how his blush looks amazing with the Gryffindor tie and how maybe, just maybe, he should try wearing only the tie.

* * *

"Moony, mate, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just fine Peter, drop it."

"But you're all splotchy."

"Thanks for that. Really boosts my confidence."

James looked over at Sirius and started to notice the smirk as before Sirius ducked his head and suddenly Remus was choking on the water he was drinking.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Remus mumbled before once again storming away.

* * *

Sirius spotted Remus walking into the common room and turned to face the fire while quietly saying, "My, my Moony, don't you just look shaggable?"

Remus slowly closed his eyes and tried to will the blush away, glaring at Sirius as he let out a huge smile and stood up to hug him and drag him down to the couch.

"Moony! We were just starting to plot our next prank. I was thinking we could have the elves put this in all the Ravenclaw drinks at breakfast."

He held up a little bottle of shimmery red liquid.

"And what exactly does that do?"

"I might make everyone look like the Prewetts."

"Might?"

"Well, I mean we haven't tested it exactly."

"How do you not test something exactly? Either you test it or you don't."

"We tried it on one of the transfiguration rats."

"And?"

"It had glorious red hair."

"I really think we need to test it on humans first."

"Psh, don't be so worried Moons... James said the same thing."

"And both of us agreeing didn't make you think maybe you should listen to us?"

Sirius smirked and covered his mouth, pretending to yawn while he whispered: "You can tell me what to do any time Mister Lupin, sir."

Remus blushed and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Find a tester. A _willing_ tester. Then we'll talk."

"Spoilsport!"

They received two fingers in response.

* * *

Sirius was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, watching Remus try to gently let down one of his many fans, blushing more and more as her advances became more and more blunt.

Well, maybe it was the fact that every single thing she said Sirius made worse.

"Hi, Lupin."

 _Ah, one of your fans._

"Hi, Joy."

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk."

 _And maybe a snog._

"Thanks, but I'm still working on my transfig essay."

"Well, maybe I can help with that?"

 _Or maybe I can help with that large distraction in your lap._

"Thanks, but I'd rather work alone.

"I, um, always see you in class and I wanted to get to know you better"

 _Or at least get to know your body better._

Remus shot a glare at Sirius, still gently shaking his head no to the poor girl that was oblivious to just how she was very much the exact opposite of his type.

"Do you think maybe we can go to Hogsmeade?"

 _Psh, we all know you're my date._

"I'm busy that weekend."

"Oh, well, maybe just a walk around the lake sometime."

 _Oooo... shagging by the lake we should try that. Give the squid a show._

Remus started coughing and shook his head, Joy was really not getting it, "No thanks, I am honoured but not interested."

"I mean, I just think you're cute."

 _You aren't just cute you're bloody gorgeous._

"If you want something less serious that's fine too."

 _Why would you ever want something less Sirius, I thought you rather liked my size._

Remus closed his eyes and tried to not growl at Sirius, "No thank you."

"Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

She walked away, a little deflated.

"Sirius Orion Black I'm going to strangle you."

"I much prefer choking on you my dear Moony," he said before strutting away.

* * *

They were in the back of the Transfiguration classroom when James, Sirius and Peter burst out laughing while Remus continued to diligently work on turning his rat into a knut.

"Mister Potter, Mister Pettigrew and Mister Black. Would you care to explain _why_ you are disrupting class?"

"No Ma'am we would not."

"Fine, be back here after dinner for detention."

"Oh come on Minnie!"

"Mister Black, do stop calling me that."

All three Marauders turned and glared at the werewolf, who was busy looking at his nails with a small smile, the only hint at the joke he just told.

Remus loved getting revenge.


End file.
